Can't deny it
by Nakamura Ayuchan
Summary: Takdir. Banyak yang bilang, takdir tidak bisa ditentukan. Ada yang bilang, takdir berada di tangan kita. Jadi, Mana yang akan kalian percayai? ㅡAtau kalian memiliki persepsiㅡTakdir memang berada di tangan kita, tetapi kita tetap tidak bisa menentukannya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? /WARNING INSIDE/


**Disclaimer : All characters in this fic belong to Isayama Hajime kecuali satu OC yang nyelip. Plot nya milik author ya (´̯.̮.̮`̯ ) Ini fict pertama jadi maaf banget kalo jelek ya, bukan kalo deng. Emang jelek (´̯.̮.̮`̯ )**

**WARNING: ADA OC, OOC, GAJELAS, GAMUTU, ANEH, GANYAMBUNG, APALAH TAU.**

###

_Takdir._

_Banyak yang bilang, takdir tidak bisa ditentukan._

_Ada yang bilang, takdir berada di tangan kita._

_Jadi,_

_Mana yang akan kalian percayai?_

_ㅡ__Atau kalian memiliki persepsi_

_ㅡ__Takdir memang berada di tangan kita, tetapi kita tetap tidak bisa menentukannya._

_Bagaimana menurut kalian?_

_Selalu ada dua sisi dalam kehidupan._

_Hidup, Mati._

_Baik, Buruk._

_Yang ditinggalkan, Yang meninggalkan._

_Pengetuk , yang diketuk._

_Mana yang akan kau pilih?_

_ㅡ __Ah, tidak tidak__ㅡ_

_ㅡ __Mana yang akan memilihmu?_

###

"Oi Christa Lenz, ayo pergi " Ymir?

" Eh? Pergi? Kemana? "

" Entahlah " Heh, selalu saja sesukamu ya, Ymir.

" Haah. Selalu begitu. Berhentilah membuat orang lain bingung, Ymir " Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan saat dia berkata seperti itu.

" Ke rumah Annie "

ㅡAku tidak mau

" Tapi ini sudah cukup larut "

" Ayolah, kau kan baik "

ㅡJangan bawa-bawa itu

" Bagaimana? Daripada kau hanya menghabiskan waktu sendirian disini. Lebih baik kau temani aku "

ㅡAku tidak suka dipaksa, Ymir.

" Akuㅡ"

ㅡIni kesempatan bagus untuk menolaknya, ayolah Christa

" Kumohon? Ayolah Christa Lenz "

ㅡAh

ㅡ Aku tetap saja tidak bisa.

" Baiklah, ayo "

" Huah, terimakasih angel "

ㅡJangan menyebutku itu. Aku tidak suka dijuluki seperti itu. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

" Angel? Julukan yang bagus, hehe. Aku menyukainya "

###

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

" Kau tidak terpaksa, kan? " Ymir berhenti sejenak.

" Eh? Kenapa harus terpaksa, Ymir? Kau kan _teman_ku " Ayolah kau harus sedikit berkompromi denganku, mulutku yang manis. Buatlah senyum yang manis. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku terpaksa.

" Baguslah. Ayo, Keliahatannya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi "

" Um "

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Apa mungkin Ymir melihat _senyum_ku yang tadi ya, dia jadi merasa tidak enak?

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Aku jadi ikut merasa bersalah.

ㅡtapi aku tetap saja tidak memaafkannya. Sudah terlalu sering dia memasksaku seperti ini

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Munafik? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Aku salah?

Ini Salahku? Apa akuㅡ

" Hei, sudah sampai " Kata-katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

" Sebentar " suara siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya selama aku mengatar Ymir selama ini.

**Cklek**

" Oh Ymir! Kau sudah kami tunggu dari tadi. Ayo masuk " Perempuan yang terlihat dewasa. Dia menarik tangan Ymir. Apakah perlu kutegaskan? Dia _hanya _menarik tangan Ymir.

ㅡOh sudah biasa.

" Oh maafkan aku gadis cantik, aku terlalu terfokus pada Ymir. Kau mau ikut? " dia menyadarinya rupanya?

" Boleh saja " Well, aku rasa kalau dengan adanya orang ini aku tak akan kenapa-napa. Dia terlihat baik.

" Dia pernah mengalami pengalaman buruk saat acara seperti ini. Sejak itu dia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah lagi mau mengikuti acara seperti ini. Mengajaknya masuk lagi adalah hal tabu. Dia tadi bilang padaku kalau dia tidak mau masuk kedalam dan hanya akan menunggu diluar sampai selesai. Benar kan, Christa? "

ㅡApa? Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?

ㅡJangan berbicara seenteng itu sambil merangkulku.

ㅡAku memang pernah mengalami kejadian buruk saat ada acara seperti ini.

ㅡDan itu karna dirimu, Ymir.

" Akuㅡ"

" Eh? Tapi tadi dia bilang boleh " kalau penasaran kenapa memotong ucapanku eh?

" Hah? Kau pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin dia berkata seperti itu "

ㅡKau tuli, Ymir? Aku mengatakannya, bodoh. Aku mau.

" Ah, iya. _Sumimasen._ Kau mungkin salah dengar. Aku tidak mengatakan itu "

ㅡ Bohong. Kenapa mulut ini selalu berkata kebohongan?

ㅡKenapa akuㅡhatiku selalu tunduk saat Ymir mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu?

" Kau mendengarnya sendiri kan? Ayo masuk. Katamu tadi yang lain sudah menungguku " Ymir menggandeng perempuan itu masuk. Tapi sepertinya dia masih ragu akan perkataan Ymir. Buktinya dia masih melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan 'benarkah?'

" Baiklah kalau kau yakin. Christa-chan ㅡah benar kan itu namamu? Kalau kau memang mau menunggu diluar aku tidak akan memaksamu. Jaga badanmu tetap hangat, ya. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Beritahu saja, okay? "

ㅡMelenceng jauh, Christa Lenz.

" Anda baik sekali "

" Hoho tidak juga " senyumnya manis.

" Ah, tungguㅡ"

" Ada apa, Christa-chan? "

.

.

.

"ㅡ_Aku ingin masuk "_

" Christa-chan? _Daijoubu? _" Dia melambai-lambai kan tangannya didepanku.

ㅡAh.

" Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan "

ㅡBodoh. Aku sangat bodoh, ya?

" Terimakasih "

" Ayolah cepat "

" Apa salahnya menunggu sebentar Ymir "

" Ck. Sebentar? Itu sudah termasuk lama "

" Kata sabar memang tidak ada dalam kamus mu, ya? Haaah." " Jja ne, Christa-chan "

**Blam**

Tidak membiarkan aku masuk, lagi, Ymir? Haha. Sudah biasa. Tenang saja. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku memang terlahir seperti ini. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini.

###

**Tik. Tik. Tok.**

Kulirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kanan ku

09.00

30 menit sudah berlalu. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menungunya?

.

.

.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Zraassh.**

Hujan?

Hah. Mengapa turun hujan disaat seperti ini? Ayolah berhenti.

**Zrassh. Jeger.**

**Jeger. Zraassshh.**

Heh. Sepertinya kata keberuntungan memang tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku, ya.

.

.

.

**Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.**

Dingin.

Dingin.

Haah Lama sekali, apa yang dia lakukan?

**Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.**

' Kalian tahu? Walaupun kelihatannya polos dia ituㅡ'

Mereka sudah memulainya ya?

.

.

.

'_ㅡ__anak dari pelacur'_

.

.

.

' Eh?'

' Aku tidak salah dengar, Ymir?'

Sudah kuduga, selalu saja membahas topik itu. Bongkar saja semaumu. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku sudah biasa. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaan Ymir.

' Tidak mungkin salah. Dia sudahmenceritakannya sendiri kepadaku'

Kau bilang kau akan menyembunyikannya dari orang lain.

Kau bilang kau akan menjaga itu seumur hidupmu.

Apa artinya itu?

' Sudahlah, itu tidak baik disebar ' suara perempuan tadi? Haha. Dia terlalu baik. Terlalu baik untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Ymir.

' Sudahlah. Kau itu jangan terlalu kaku. Anggap saja ini permainan'

' Hahahaha '

' Bagusnya, dia terlalu baikㅡ' Ymir melanjutkan. Mulutnya memang tidak bisa di rem.

' Siapa? Christa?'

' Siapa lagi? Hahaha '

'ㅡJadi bisa kumanfaatkan'

' Ymirㅡ'

' ㅡIni balasanmu terhadap orang yang telah mengantarkanmu kesini? '

Eh?

Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang mem-bela-ku seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tapi sudahlah, jangan menyusahkan dirimu sendiriㅡ

ㅡKau akan kalah dengan keegoisan kelompok Ymir.

' Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kaku'

Benar kan kataku?

' Dia tidak apa. Lagipula dia tidak akan mendengar kita'

Haha. Ya kau benar. Aku tak apa. Aku baik saja karena kau sudah sering melakukan ini padaku. Seharusnya aku tidak usah kaget lagi, bukan?

ㅡTetapi kau salah soal aku tidak mendengarkanmu. Dari dulu aku selalu mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan. Selalu, Ymir.

.

' _Christa itu anak haram '_

.

' _Christa itu iblis bermuka malaikat '_

.

' _Christa itu__ㅡ' _Hah. Bosan aku mendengarnya.

Tunggu. Dengan begini kita impas kan? Bukan aku saja yang munafik kan?

Aku tidak salah.

Aku hanya membalas apa yang dia perbuat padaku.

.

.

.

_Lagipula aku bukanlah tiang listrik yang akan diam saja setelah dikotori oleh anjing._

.

.

.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Memikirkan semua itu tidak akan membuat tubuhku hangat.

Disini semakin dingin. Berapa lama lagi?

**Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.**

09.30. Satu jam.

Tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Apa mereka tidur?

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

" Halo. Apakah sudah selesai? "

.

' Sst. Aku masih ingin disini. Jangan buka pintunya ' Ymir. Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain?

' Tapi Ymir diaㅡ'

' Sst! '

' ... '

.

.

.

Sengaja ya?

_._

_._

_._

_Well, I think there ain't no luck in this loaded dice._

_Excatly, there ain't no luck in my life._

_._

_._

_._

###

10.30.

Sudah dua jam tetapi hujan pun tak terlihat ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

_Aku tahu,_

_Hujan itu baik._

_Memberikan air kepada kita._

_Tetapi disamping kebaikannya,_

_dia juga memiliki kejahatan._

_Dingin,_

_Dingin yang dihasilkannya sangat menusuk._

_Sesuatu yang seperti itu normal, kan?_

_Kita tidak sempurna, hei._

_._

_._

_._

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku. Menjaga tubuhku agar tetap hangat. Lumayan lah.

Tetapi aku butuh sesuatu yang lain. Aku ingin sesuatu yang menghangatkanku lebih dari ini.

.

"_ㅡ__Kalau butuh sesuatu. Beritahu saja, okay? "_

.

Ah kata-katanya. Mungkin aku bisa meminta segelas coklat panas kepadanya.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

" Ymir, kau didalam? "

.

' Dia kenapa sih? '

' Hei mungkin membutuhkan sesuatu, Ymir. Aku harus membantunya '

' ... '

' Ymir? '

' Jangan bodoh '

' Dasar keras kepala '

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

**Cklek**

" Ymir? Aku tidak memintamu untuk segera pulang. Aku hanyaㅡ"

"ㅡAh, kau perempuan yang tadi " malu sekali. Kukira Ymir.

" Ini ambil lah " Perempuan yang tadi bersama Ymir menyodorkan segelas coklat panas kepadaku.

" _A-Arigatou Gozaimasu_ " Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku lalu segera mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang dia berikan.

" Jangan segan-segan ya, Christa-chan "

" E-eh? Oh, Ya, Tentu, kalau kau berkata seperti itu "

" Hei, kenapa kau diluar? Cepat masuk " terdengar suara Annie. Memanggilku?

.

.

.

ㅡAh. Mana mungkin.

" Ya, sebentar Annie " Gadis itu sedikit berteriak. Tetapi suaranya tetap terdengar lembut. Gadis baik tetap saja gadis baik. Terlihat bukan?

" Aku masuk dulu, jja ne"

**Blam**

' Dimana coklat panas mu? ' Terdengar kembali suara Ymir.

' Eettoㅡ'

'ㅡAku sudah meminumnya. Didapur '

' Jangan bohong ' Kali ini Annie.

' Be-benar. Karena cuacanya sangat dingin aku tidak tahan jadi aku langsung meminumnya, sekalian menunggu coklat panas kalian jadi aku meminumnya '

Apa? Aku sudah meminum bagiannya? Ya Tuhan Christa Lenz kau harus meminta maaf padanya nanti.

' Yasudahlah, ayo kita minum saja tanpa dia '

' cheers! '

Ya Tuhan.

_de javu._

Mendengar itu, aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku harus menyelamatkan perempuan tadi. Aku tidak mau ada korban lagi, seperti aku.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

" Ymir? "

' _Christa, mana minumanmu? '_

' ...'

' _e-etto. Aku sudah meminumnya didapur '_

_ㅡ__Aku tidak akan pernah mau meminum minuman bejat seperti itu_

" Siapapun yang mendengarkan, bisa kalian buka pintunya? "

' _Payah '_

_Aku? Payah? Kalian lah yang payah._

_Untuk apa meminum minuman pahit yang membuat kepala pusing seperti itu._

' ... '

' _Ayo minum saja tanpa dia. Dia selalu seperti itu '_

" Halo? Ymir, ku-kumohon? "

' _Well, lain kali kita tidak usah ajak dia saja, Ymir '_

_Annie, _

_kau harus berusaha lebih keras saat membisikkan sesuatu kepada orang lain._

_Terdengar jelas ditelingaku._

' ... '

' _Tentu saja, Annie '_

_ㅡ__dan berlaku juga untukmu. Ymir._

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

' ... '

Haah. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pintu.

ㅡPercuma.

###

Hoam. Sudah jam 12.00 rupanya. Aku tidak menyangka bisa ketiduran seperti ini.

Sudah berapa jam aku menunggu?

Heh. Tanganku mati rasa. Kakiku sudah sulit digerakkan. Badanku kaku.

ㅡYa, begitupula hatiku.

Setelah aku memikirkan ini, keputusanku akhirnya sudah bulat. Jika usaha terakhirku tidak digubris, aku akan meninggalkannya.

_._

_._

_._

_I just can't live a lie anymore._

###

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Terlalu sibuk berpesta ya, sehingga lupa yang disini?

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

ㅡAh. Bukan jadi lupa, tetapi memang sudah lupa kalau ada yang tertinggal.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

ㅡTidak. Bukan sudah lupa. Tetapi memang melupakan.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

ㅡKenapa tidak menjawabku? Kau didalam kan?

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

ㅡKenapa selalu seperti ini?

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

ㅡKenapa aku terlahir seperti ini?

**Tok. Tok. Tok. **

ㅡKenapa aku terlahir sebagai 'pengetuk'?

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

ㅡKenapa aku hanya diam disini, mengetuk pintu saja, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?

.

.

.

_Hah._

_Pada dasarnya,_

_aku tetaplah tiang listrik yang hanya bisa diam saja setelah dikotori oleh anjing._

**Tok.**

ㅡLelah. Jangan harap aku akan mengetuknya kembali.

###

Aku lelah.

Capek.

Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengetuk pintunya?

Kenapa harus selalu mereka yang kuketuk?

Disaat aku mengetuk, kalian tidak membukakan pintu untukku.

Tetapi,

Disaat aku tidak mengetuk, kenapa kalian mencemoohku?

_I want to deny it._

_I want to change my destiny._

###

Sengaja mengundang, Sengaja membuang.

Apa yang kalian mau, _bitches_?

Heh. Jangan marah kalau kupanggil seperti itu

ㅡKarena kalian pantas mendapatkannya. Indah bukan?

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan meninggalkan mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk merubah takdirku, mengubah diriku yang terlahir sebagai 'pengetuk' ini.

**Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Eh? Hujan masih menyelimuti, ternyata.

Seluruh tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Tidak masalah dengan tetesan hujan yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Aku akan meninggalkan tempat iniㅡ

.

.

.

**Tes.**

.

**Tes.**

.

.

.

ㅡ Eh?

Tanganku merasakan tetesan cairan yang lebih hangat dari tetesan hujan.

Biarkan sajalah. Aku tak peduli.

.

.

.

**Tes.**

.

**Tes.**

Lagi?

.

.

.

ㅡEh? Darah?

Aku tidak merasa luka.

Aku tidak merasa tergores.

Aku tidak merasaㅡ

.

.

.

ㅡTunggu, Hidungㅡ

ㅡAh benar. Hidungku. Hipotermia kah? Sial.

.

.

.

ㅡAh buram.

Apa lagi?

.

.

.

Oh, Aku merasa seperti naik bianglala.

ㅡPusing. Kenapa dunia ini berputar?

.

.

.

_Hidup ini begitu kejam._

_Disaat aku ingin merubah takdirkuㅡ_

_ㅡBahkan Tuhan tidak membiarkanku mencoret apa yang terlah digariskanNya._

_._

_._

_._

**ㅡ****BRUK.**

ㅡGelap.

Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?

Haha. Tak apalah. Ini lebih baik daripada aku harus berurusan kembali dengan wanita jalang seperti mereka.

Aku sudah muak.

###

"Jja Ymir. Selamat bertemu dengan 'teman'mu. Maaf sudah memisahkanmu dengannya sebentar " Sial Annie. Kenapa dia menggunakan kata teman? Cih. Dia bukan teman ku.

Tetapi Aku ingin tertawa ketika dia menekankan kata sebentar-nya.

" Heh. Aku pulang dulu "

" Jja~ "

**Cklek.**

**Kriet.**

**Blam.**

Aku membuka pintu, keluar, dan menutupnya kembali.

Aku harus segera pulang karena ini sudah sangat larut.

Dan ini sangat dingin. Huah.

Dimana Christa? Aku harus mencarinyaㅡ

.

.

.

ㅡSebentar. Dia tidak ada? Dimana?

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar-benar tidak ada. Kemana anak itu?

" Haaah. Mencarinya tidak ya? "

ㅡMencarinya, ya. Akan kupikir lagi.

Tetapi, untuk apa mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada?

Dia pulang karena sudah tidak tahan denganku. Dan juga karena kedinginan. Tetapi sebelum sampai ke rumah, dia pingsan karena kedingingan, dan juga hipotermia karena dia tidak tahan dengan dinginㅡ

.

.

.

ㅡMungkin saja. Siapa tahu, kan?

Masa bodo dengan semua itu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Aku sudah mendapatkan 'pengganti'nya.

Kelakuannya membuatku terkejut. Heh, sama persis dengan christa.

' _Dimana coklat panas mu? '_

' _Eetto__ㅡ'_

'_ㅡ__Aku sudah meminumnya. Didapur '_

' _Jangan bohong '_

' _Be-benar. Karena cuacanya sangat dingin aku tidak tahan jadi aku langsung meminumnya, sekalian menunggu coklat panas kalian jadi aku meminumnya '_

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.****ㅡ**

ㅡSebentar. Apa itu? Rambut? Ada seseorang yang tidur ditengah jalan?

Aku berhenti sebentar. Kemudian sedikit mendekatinya.

ㅡTidak mungkin.

.

.

.

" Christa? "

" ... "

" Oi "

" ... "

" Ck. Selalu menyusahkan "

" Y-mi-r?ㅡ"

" ... "

.

.

.

Menyusahkan saja.

Lebih baik aku pulang daripada harus berurusan dengannya.

.

**Tap.**

.

**Tap.**

.

**Tap.**

###

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat,

Lalu dia memanggilku.

Kemudian, dia menjauh.

Aku tidak mampu bangun untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Tubuhku sudah kaku. Seperti orang yang sudah mati.

Nafasku pun sudah berat.

ㅡNamun satu hal yang kuyakin,

.

.

.

ㅡ dia pasti dia Ymir.

' _Ck. Selalu menyusahkan '_

Benar.

Takdir tetaplah takdirㅡ

Aku tetap tidak bisa mengubahnya,

Secepat apapun aku pergi,

Dimanapun aku bersembunyi ,

ㅡYa

Kau ㅡmaupun akuㅡ tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkalnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Walaupun aku sudah berusaha,_

_Walaupun aku menjauh dari mereka,_

_Tetap saja aku tidak bisa merubahnya._

_Pengetuk ,tetaplah pengetuk._

_Dan sisanya, pasti selalu menjadi yang diketuk._

_Itu sudah digariskan__ㅡ_

_ㅡ__And I Can't deny it_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

Author's Note:

WAKAKAKA NGAKAK BERDARAH SAYA-_- DAPET KEBERANIAN DARI MANA SAYA NGE PUBLISH FF BEGINDANG ARGH

NGEBOSENIN BANGET KAN. JELEK BANGET KAN. IYA KAN ADUH.

BTW SEBENERNYA FICT INI DARI CURHATAN SAYA YANG SAYA KONOTASI-KAN MAKANYA ANEH KAN GKGKGKGK

YAUDAHLAH APA BOLEH BUAT SUDAH TERLANJUR TERPUBLISH...

REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU YA! /NGUMPET DIBALIK RIVAILLE

-Nakamura Ayuchan


End file.
